


The Last Will and Testament of James Moriarty

by Fuseaction



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseaction/pseuds/Fuseaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Will and Testament of James Moriarty

If you are reading this, then I am (probably) dead. It doesn't matter who killed me, for undoubtedly it was murder (you're all SO predictable), because I've left you all a little something to make up for it.

I'm dissolving my empire, meaning that all of you…loose ends…need to be taken care of. WILL be taken care of. Every last one of you, down to the rather forgetful girl that fetches the coffee. I always hated her. Could never get the right amount of sugar.

The point is that I'm having you all killed.

Ta~

JM


End file.
